Stay With Me
by DocMcRegals
Summary: AU; One-Shot; Pre-Grey's...She's messed up, and now all she wants is another chance...Addek, some Maddison...Lyrics by Danity Kane


"**Stay With Me"**

**Okay Guys! So I just came up with this listening to Danity Kane (Yes I said Danity Kane…I know, they're sooo like 2005-2006 LOL) But the song totally inspired an Addek one shot…the lyrics fit perfectly with the night Derek left Addison, its like freaking perfect…so…**

**Happy Reading, **

**Xoxo, Dee**

*****Disclaimer: I DO NOT OWN ANYTHING! Grey's Anatomy is courtesy of Shonda Rhimes, the lyrics/song are courtesy of Danity Kane******

Flashback:

_"Derek, Derek you have to listen to me! Derek you can't do this! Derek we have to- we need to talk about this. you have to give me a chance to explain...what are you doing with my clothes? Derek it was one time! I know that's what people say, I know tthat's what always gets said it's just...I don't even know how it happened, I don't know what I was thinking...he was just here"_

_"You screw my best friend and all you can say is 'he was just here'? get out"_

_"No"_

_"Get out"_

_"No No I'm not going, we need to talk about this! We need to talk about this Derek please!"_

_"Get out of my house now"_

_"No I'm holding my ground...I'm holding my ground...WE DON'T QUIT! We have to work...what are you doing? No...Derek! Derek Please! I'm sorry, I'm sorry okay, you have to give me a chance, you have to give me a chance to show you how sorry I am...I'm sorry Okay?"_

_"I'm gonna go you stay I'll get my things in the morning"_

_"No, no, no, no, no, we can survive this...Derek we can survive this...we're, we're Addison-and-Derek"_

_"I can't look at you...I look at you and I feel nauseous...I just...We're not Addison-and-Derek anymore"_

_"If you go now...if you go now we are not gonna get through this...if you go now, we don't have a chance...we don't have a chance...if you go now...if you go..."_

_Raindrops fall from everywhere_

_I reach out for you, but you're not there _

_So I stood, waiting in the dark _

_With your picture in my hands, story of a broken heart_

It's been a day; a whole 24 hours since Derek left her. She's been wearing his oversized black vintage The Clash Tee-Shirt; her hair is still sticking to her head from being thrown out into the rain. She ventured out once, only to get her ruined couture clothing that had been tossed out onto the doorstep on the previous night; afterwards, she returned into the darkened brownstone and went upstairs to the guest bedroom(she can't bear sleeping in her own bedroom where the horrible act that destroyed her already unraveling marriage happened). She's taken several sick days from the hospital and spends the days sobbing and her nights downing her sorrows in Gin and Red Wine…

_Stay with me, don't let me go_

_Cause I can't be without you_

_Just with me and hold me close_

_Because I've built my world around you_

_I don't wanna know what it's like without _

_So stay with me, just stay with me…_

she misses him, so much…she remembers her last words to him: "_If you go now...if you go now we are not gonna get through this...if you go now, we don't have a chance...we don't have a chance...if you go now...if you go…"_

_I'm trying and hoping, for the day_

_When my touch is enough to make the pain away_

'_Cause I've searched for so long, the answer's clear_

_We'll be okay if we don't let it disappear_

In true Addison fashion, she finds comfort in Mark Sloan. When she's with Mark, the stinging and aching in her heart seems to go away. He's seems more attentive to her needs, and she finds herself falling for him; maybe she falls in love with him in order not to think of Derek…

_Stay with me, don't let me go_

_Cause I can't be without you_

_Just with me and hold me close_

_Because I've built my world around you_

_I don't wanna know what it's like without _

_So stay with me, just stay with me…_

She looks down at the stick and the double lines that confirm her worst fears: that she's pregnant with her husband's best friend's baby. She can't do this, not with him; he's not ready for this, to be a parent, to be a father to this baby. She didn't plan on discussing it with him; she was going to unilaterally make the decision for both of them. But one night after mind blowing sex, she blurted "I'm pregnant" and her whole plan to unilaterally decide to end the pregnancy went out the window and all hopes of ever uniting with the one man she truly cared about…

_I've searched my heart over so many, many times_

_No you and I is like no stars to light the stars at night_

_Our picture hangs up to remind me of the days_

_You promised me we'd always be and never go away, _

_That's why I need you to stay…_

He's devastated when she tells him about the abortion, said all sorts of hateful and hurtful things to her before going off to drown his misery of losing the one chance of having a family in Gin and a string of blondes and brunettes (never red heads-they remind him too much of her; and in his book, no other red head can measure up to the standards that are Addison Forbes Montgomery-Shepherd). Thankfully, she gets a call from her old mentor Richard Webber who needs her neonatal expertise on a TTTS case; he also informs her that her husband is now working as the head of neurosurgery at Seattle Grace Hospital. She books one ticket to rainy Seattle Washington, ready to fight for her marriage. As she picks up her luggage bag that sits in the foyer of the brownstone, she glances back at a picture of them on their wedding day and she knows that this, going to Seattle is worth the fight. The thing is however, he's already done fighting…

_Stay with me, don't let me go_

_Cause I can't be without you_

_Just with me and hold me close_

_Because I've built my world around you_

_I don't wanna know what it's like without _

_So stay with me, just stay with me…_

She tries to fight, tries to hold onto her marriage, but it all comes crashing down on her nearly some 3 years later, after she's picked up her entire life to move to the most depressing city in the country, when she finds a lacy black pair of panties in her husband's coat pocket…

_Oh…oh, oh_

_Don't leave…_

_So I stand waiting in the dark…_


End file.
